


First Times

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: CLAMP, CLAMPkink, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many first times of Kazahaya, were with Rikuou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**1.**

Kudo doesn't know but Rikuou remembers the first time they had kissed. It's right after one of their 'other' jobs when a wandering spirit, who was clearly in love with Rikuou, took over Kazahaya's frail body and mashed their lips together, nearly raping Rikuou in the process, without taking into account that Kudo was a guy and the spirit did not belong to this world. After pointing that bluntly out, the spirit disappeared, leaving behind the host body and Rikuou never told Kudo what had occured when he blacked out. Although, technically, Kudo was a victim there, Rikuou still felt the tingling of his roommate's lips upon his own after he woke up. His mind registered it as Kudo's first kiss with Rikuou.

 

In Kazahaya's memories, his first kiss with Himura was when he tripped and almost smacked his face into Himura's own as the other tried to catch him. The result was an unromantic, unforeseen and rather stupid brush of their lips together.

 

"Stupid Himura! That's my first kiss!" Kazahaya whined, face reddening.

 

"It doesn't even define a kiss and it's much less your first," Himura pointed out starkly before sliding away to the back of the store as if nothing had happened.

 

 

**2.**

They've been rooming together for months now. It's not so strange to see each other half-naked and wet right after a hot bath or shower, and not admire each other's physical appearances. It's just that... one night, Kazahaya forgot when it was, he took one look at Himura's naked back, trailing his eyes from the open shoulder to the curve of his spine, absently admiring the muscles and the faint scars--until he realized he was hot and hard. His pants felt too tight.

 

 

In Rikuou's case--he believes he is a healthy man with healthy desires. He -always- gets an erection whenever he sees his half-naked roommate coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips. Ever since he took care of Kudo the first week he had found him lying buried in the snow.

 

 

Kudo dropped his towel once he had slipped on his drawers, turned around to him and narrowed his eyes. "What? Is there something on my back?"

 

 

Gifted with a blank, straight face, Rikuou didn't have to explain himself for checking out his roommate's body. So he said only neutrally, "Nothing", and tuned out Kudo's annoying rant (about jerks who cannot answer properly). He focused his attention to his book and turned his chair away from Kudo, successfully hiding his hard-on.

 

 

 

**3.**

"You don't know what you're asking of me," Rikuou said with a grim face.

 

 

"It doesn't matter," Kazahaya had replied in a broken voice with anguished eyes boring into Rikuou's own.

 

 

When Rikuou didn't move, Kazahaya crushed their lips together and tugged demandingly at Rikuou's shirt.

 

 

Their first sexual encounter was anything but beautiful and loving. After the demanding kiss, Rikuou fought for domination and slammed Kazahaya against the wall, taking him rough and fast. For that one time, Kazahaya relinguished himself into the pain and screamed himself hoarse until all he could think about was Rikuou and his body. Rikuou inside him. Rikuou and the sex.

 

 

He bled the first time he lost his virginity to his roommate, bruised all over and sore. But waking up snuggled into Rikuou's chest, selfishly wrapped in his warmth felt like a cooling ointment to his many wounds. Both physically and mentally.

 

 

After that night they never talked about what happened between them.

 

 

**4.**

"I-," Kazahaya mumbled something below his breath.

 

 

"What?" Rikuou raised his eyebrows as he watched Kazahaya turn beetred.

 

 

"I-," Kazahaya grumbled something underneath his breath again, his face still red.

 

 

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Rikuou crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

 

 

"ARGH! You idiot! Why should I repeat it again?" Kazahaya let out a frustrated scream, his hands pulling his hair and roughly tugged his roommate forward to whisper something into his ear.

 

 

Outwardly, the only reactions Rikuou gave were widening his eyes and curling his lips into a faint smirk. They had never flirted before, but that's the first time Kazahaya had ever willingly admitted that Rikuou looked handsome even in his old clothes and 'woulditbeallrighttohavesexwithyouwhileyouarewearingthemtonight?"

 

 

As an answer Rikuou flicked his wet tongue around Kazahaya's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. "You know better to entice me,"

 

 

That night Rikuou took his time to prepare Kazahaya, disgustingly slow, patiently waiting for the right moment--until Kazahaya was at his peak, painfully hard and near crazy, until he begged Rikuou to come inside him.

 

 

It's the first time Kazahaya had actually said he loved him. It's also the first time Rikuou heard him say his given name.

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> ^^;; the ending sucked. Big time. I couldn't decide whether to go all out with the pr0n or not because these last few days I've been trying to fulfill several clampkink requests and dammit they all felt pr0ny.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> .:Nekocin:.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all, except for this story.


End file.
